


DAYDREAMS

by gentlejikook



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlejikook/pseuds/gentlejikook
Summary: “Nowadays i want to see you in my DAYDREAMS”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. ONE

“It’s not funny, namjoon hyung!” “You’re laughing too” Both boys laughed as they stepped onto the soft grass beneath them, loose flower petals lifting slightly at the impact. “How could you mistake a tulip for a rose?” namjoon continued to laugh at the simple mistake, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. “I couldn’t see! the dandelion fuzz went in my eyes.” the latter whined Unbeknownst to anyone, another body sat far away from them, actual tears running down their cheeks as they clutched the sides of their head to ease their pain. **_Jeon Jungkook._** He bit his lips in an attempt to muffle his cries, causing his bottom lip to start bleeding. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? tell your mom’s ma i said hi!” Namjoom waved, already making his way to his house. “Will do! Bye!” he held up a peace sign, walking backwards to the oath that led him to his grandma’s house. _Crack_. A branch snapped in two as jungkook stepped backwards, wanting to avoid anybody who could make any type of contact with him. “Huh?” The lone boy tilted his head slightly, his eyes flickering from the forest path to the ravenette, who cornered himself near one of the taller trees. “G-Go away!” He shouted weakly, sliding down the tree until he was slumped on the ground. “You’re that kid, huh?” He studied his scar on his left cheek. “Why do you want me to leave?” He continued to cry. Cause! you’re just like them, you want to bully me, too!” “I don’t.” He shook his head, crossing his arms behind his back while walking over to him.” I don’t see what the others see. you look perfectly fine to me.” “You…don’t?” “No.” smiled softly at him as here’s her out to wipe his tears away. His cheeks turned a light pink at the sight of him. the way his brown eyes shined in the sunlight and how they turned into crescents when he would smile, framing his face nicely, and the way his long lashes brushed against his cheeks when he would keep smiling at him. he was a _nice person_. the thing he’d be been yearning for since forever. “I’m Jeon Jungkook.” His smile was small, but bright nonetheless. “The future pro-gamer!” “I’m Park Jimin.” He moved his hand up so that he was now ruffling the boys hair.” The future pro-gamer’s new friend.”


	2. TWO

**_A YEAR LATER_ **

“ _Jungkook! jungkook!_ ” _jimin gave his raven hair friend a small smile, tapping his fingernail on his shoulder to catch his attention._

” _Jimin-sii?_ ” _He widened his eyes in surprise._

“Jungkook!” Jin hit the boys head carefully with a textbook, making him open one eye in clear disappointment.

”You’re not him.” He muttered quietly, resting his chin on his arms.

”You were daydreaming again. class is over.” The blonde hair man informed the child with a frown”Sorry. 

“sorry.” Jungkook said automatically, sliding out of his seat.

”The homework-“ 

“I’ll get it from somebody.”

”Jungkook…”

” _Jin hyungie!”_

Jin turned his head slightly to peer at the boy who stood by his desk, holding up a book with a pleasant smile.

”Ah, jimin!” He smiled back. “are you returning the medical book?” 

A light blush spread to the young boy’s cheek at the sigh of him.

”Yeah! i think i’ve got the hang of it.” he replied with a nod, placing the book down without a sound. “ the wording was hard, but overall pretty easy, to say the least.” 

“I still don’t know why you don’t want to skip to your grade level.” He muttered with a slight frown, ruffing his ombré- color hair.

” Cause i wanna graduate with my friends!” He responded with a large smile.

”I’ll see you tomorrow, ya know.” Jungkook called over to the man, walking past the two with a neutral expression.

”Wait, kook!” 

The raven game boy paused. _kook?_

Nonetheless, he turned around with the same expression he had on before.

”Yeah?” 

“Aw, don’t be so cold! c’mon!” He reached over to grab his hand, pulling him out of the classroom at a fast pace. 

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide. “Where are we going?”

”We’re gonna playa t the park, silly!” He laughed, his honey orbs brightening drastically.

”Don’t you have to be home? Don’t you have duties to do?”

” _You're more important than stupid home duties, jungkook”_


	3. CHAPTER 3

“ _you said there was something you wanted to ask me? sakura said it was important.”_

_“yeah actually…”_

”There’s this nice spot that i really love to go to.” Jimin commented out of the blue, hooking his arm with the raven.

”Oh, yeah?” Jungkook said with interest, his cheeks heating up at the sudden contact.

”It’s where i watch the stars sparkle.” He confirmed with a nod, resting his head on jungkook’s shoulder. “Have you ever watched the sky?” 

“Never have the time.” He answered simply, leaving out the unimportant events of what goes on during the night.

“I wanna take you. Is that fine?” Jimin asked kindly, his honey orbs flickering over to jungkooks soft coffee skin. 

“S-sure, lets get it!” He grinned. “You don’t care about missing out on your vocal training?”

“I did say that you matter more than anything, didn’t I?”

”Yeah, but i’m never really sure if you mean it.” He answered quietly, looking down at the concrete ground sadly.

”I will always find you more important than Anything else in the world, okay?” 

“..” 

“And I always want you to believe in yourself, because no matter what anyone says, you are jeon jungkook, the best gamer in the world who’s gonna become even more successful someday.”

Jungkook but his lip. “Jimin..” 

“Okay?”

” _Okay”_


End file.
